Field
Methods, apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a method and an apparatus for processing a 3-dimensional (3D) image signal, and more particularly, to a method of controlling stereo convergence and a stereo image process using the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, a 3D image includes left and right eye images and allows a user to perceive a sense of depth. The left and right eyes of a user see different images of the same object, and the two images are transmitted to the brain through retinas. Then, the brain fuses the two images to create a tridimensional image of the object according to image depth. If a distance between the left and right eye images is very short, a 3D effect is considerably low. On the other hand, if the distance between the left and right eye images is very long, the 3D effect is considerably enhanced. If the 3D effect is too low, the user may not be able to tridimensionally view an image. If the 3D effect is too strong, the user suffers from eye fatigue.